Love is in the Air
by Linise
Summary: It's Valentine's Day at Hogwarts, and everyone is in sickening, vomit-inducing love. Except Ron that is. Yes, I know it's a little late :)


Disclaimer: I don't own anything but what you don't recognize, which is basically everything but the band.

This is my first story to be posted anywhere, so while I have been writing for a while, I've finally gotten the guts to put something up. Enjoy, and know that reviews are appreciated.

Last note: I hate Valentine's Day, basically, and I think it shows in this story…lol

Ron didn't want to get out of his bed for several fairly reasonable reasons. For one, it was comfortable. He had never actually used the adjective comfortable to describe the bed he had been sleeping in for seven years now, the words were usually hard, good for nothing, reminiscent of a pile of nails, but today it seemed appropriate. Two, it didn't have any couples in or around it.

Even if You-Know, oh hell, Voldemort were still around, he probably would have hated love more than him. Love was sickening, stupid even. Now why in the bloody world would he want someone to hang onto all the time, to kiss and feel up and all that stuff? He could get, well, he couldn't remember those muggle diseases his father had warned him about once, but yeah, he could definitely get them.

No, he just wanted to lie on his bed all day long. Sure, he might get a bit hungry, but hell, he could go at least a week before having to get up and face the world to eat something. Unfortunately for Ron, that wasn't going to work out. The door to the seventh year's dormitory opened suddenly, and in skipped (yes, skipped) Harry and Ginny, holding hands. "Hello Ron!" Ginny exclaimed in that tinny, happy voice that made Ron want to Avada Kedavra someone. Quick.

"Oh, I just love how you say the word hello, Ginny dearest," Harry exclaimed as well, and kissed her deeply. Ron closed his eyes tightly, waiting for the moment to end. He peeked. No, not yet. Finally, he heard a loud smack of lips parting. "Well anyways, get up sleepy head, it's Valentine's day!"

Ron rolled his eyes then rolled over to face Dean's empty bed. If he didn't know any better, it looked as if it had been well used last night—wait, it was. A silencing charm had indeed been cast, despite their haste, but even that couldn't completely disguise the sounds of Dean and Lavender's quite rambunctious relations. "I don't give a care about Valentine's day Ginny. Go and hump Harry somewhere else."

Ginny giggled, and Ron could only guess that they had taken his suggestion to heart. He groaned and pulled his covers closer to him, only for them to be completely pulled back. He felt a very chilly draft of wind run up his legs and unmistakably through his Chudley Cannons boxer shorts as he turned to face them. "I've told you already, are you two really that thick? I just want to sleep this day away."

Harry looked down at his friend with something other than stupid lust (not directed to him of course) on his face for the first time in weeks. "Well Ron, I really would let you stay in here all day if it wasn't a weekday, and therefore a school day. I know you are looking forward to class with Snape anyway. So let's get on with it. Besides, maybe somebody will have a secret admirer letter for you. There's hope for you yet my friend." Ginny kissed his neck then; they made a quick exit. And he'd lost Harry again to the dark side.

Right. So it was off to school. Hogwarts: breeding grounds for all of Great Britain.

* 

By the time he had finished (extremely painfully and slowly, yet in an oddly satisfying way) dressing, breakfast was over. And he was fine with that. One less meal he would have to skip until he would starve and eventually die. That way, he wouldn't have to put up with Hogwarts couples for around 60 years at the least. And this thought made him happy, until he walked into first period double potions, with the Slytherins.

Now the class in itself made Ron shutter with fear. He had never been particularly fond of potions in general in the first place, but put that together with the fact that there were 26 teenagers in the class and all of them were couples. Well, with the exception of himself, Harry in this class, Crabbe and Goyle. And the last two were questionable. But this was worse than any regular day in potions.

Snape, who usually, especially on Valentine's day, wore a strict sneer on his sallow-skinned face, was actually sort of, kind of, not quite but damn near close to smiling. That glow he had about him was seriously already giving Ron the shivers and he was hardly in the room. "Take a seat Weasley. A few seconds late doesn't call for lost points."

And where the bloody hell was Ron when this change was made to Snape's syllabus? (Number 13: When any student, ESPECIALLY a Gryffindor, enters the Potions dungeons after the final bell has rung, the punishment will result in the loss of a minimum of 5 points. More if you are a first year.)

Just last year, Harry and Ron had been caught up in Transfiguration with McGonagall, who had developed a sudden case of 'I can't shut up' and Harry's foot was only half way through the door before Snape had stolen 50 points from them. Harry, of course, hadn't been too stressed by it, but surprisingly enough Hermione had scolded them, and complained about having to earn them all back.

Ron took a seat cautiously next to Harry, who looked quite resentful at not having Ginny glued to his hip. "What is up with Snape today? Why in the world is he not Captain Blood like he is every other day? If I didn't know better, I'd say he..." Oh Merlin, Ron thought to himself with a small gulp, I can't even say it.

"Got laid?" Harry replied bluntly, as if Snape got some every night. Ron seriously doubted Snape had seen much of anything since he had taken his job as potions master. But the way Snape was almost smiling and the way he walked briskly to the front of his desk made him seem a new man. Harry, who surprised Ron by not at all being offputted by the prospect, continued, "I've heard through the grapevine that Snape and Professor Vector hooked up last night." 

Ron resisted the urge to shutter. Vector had to be at least 50. But then again, Snape was creeping up that direction. But still…hey, the older you get; the broader you have to look. Nevermind, his head hurt. At least Snape was in a good mood, and that was all that mattered when came down to the line. "Now students, in honor of this glorious holiday," Snape said as his eyes practically glittered over his students, "We are going to make a subtle love truth potion. Your significant other will drink the concoction and you can ask them any question about your relationship and get a fairly truthful answer. Now copy this down…"

Ron groaned, and everyone in the room chose to ignore him as they tittered excitedly. Or maybe, he thought miserably, maybe they didn't even hear him over their raging hormones. Harry shrugged, "well, I'll save mine and try it on Ginny at lunch." Ron rolled his eyes and replied sarcastically, "I'll save mine and use it on Fleur Delacour when she seeks me out for marriage." But Harry wasn't listening as he copied ingredients down and thought out loud about what he would ask Ginny. 

Ron reluctantly completed the potion, and watched as Snape decided to step in front of him. "Poor little Weasley doesn't have anyone to test his potion on," Snape hissed out. Ron couldn't help but think that just a night ago they were in the same boat. Things change when females come into the picture, he thought with a grimace. "How about you use it on Potter? Or Granger maybe?"

Hermione? Show any interest at him at all? He laughed bitterly at the thought. Fourth year had been a great big fluke obviously, to all men involved. Viktor left Hogwarts at the end of the year with a few bumps on the head and a new found love for the same sex, plus of course the constant Quidditch, which no man would win over. And Ron…well…yeah.

The girl in question turned from her seat to the right of Ron and smiled secretively, "I really would love to help you out Ron, but Draco's already given me his." The mentioned blond turned her chin with a thin pale finger and smiled at her after shooting Ron a haughty grin. "Now dear, what I was asking…" 

Ron decided to ignore that little show, and looked back at Snape who was looking at him with an almost pitying sort of look. Now pity from Snape was REALLY something he didn't want. "Could I use it on someone later and tell you if it worked?" Ron attempted, staring down nervously at the damning potion. Ironically, it looked like some wonderful substance, a creamy red with pink swirls.

Snape laughed. He LAUGHED, bloody laughed at Ron, for even suggesting such a thing. The main reason it was so ludicrous was because the teacher knew damn well that Harry had Ginny, and on top of that Harry was actually quite a sufficient potions maker. But Ron, even though he felt slightly bad for him, wasn't involved with anyone or was a decent potions maker. It was to toughen him up. "Well, since you haven't a partner with the exception of Potter here, how about you give it to him."

Harry grimaced and shook his head at Ron then at Snape. Ron felt a bit bad about getting Harry wrapped up in his troubles. But then again, Harry was the one that had spoiled his wonderful plans of lying in bed until he eventually died. However, he would much rather have given him a different fate than this, "Professor, I can't drink his potion! I mean, me and Ginny…"

Snape nodded his head in subtle understanding, and Ron wanted the scream at the way Snape was SO out of character. Snape was supposed to give Harry detention for insubordination, and him detention just because he was single. He was almost longing for that Snape. But the sides of Snape's lips crinkled slightly as if he was going to smile but his lips decided to have a spasm at the same moment. "It works with close friends too Potter, although I prefer not to use it in that instance. Drink the potion."

Harry crinkled his nose in utter disgust as the creamy potion trickled down his throat, then he suddenly smiled and his eyes became slightly glazed. "Ask away Ronnie," he said with a giggle, and Ron winced at the suggestive tone. Snape coughed suddenly, to hold back a chuckle. "Too much hagglewort Weasley. Makes the drinker either fervent or stupid. In Potter's case, both, " he commented, trying extremely hard to not show his amusement.

"Okay, well," Ron said shakily, nervous from both Snape's glare and Harry's silly grin. If Ron hadn't been so unshakeably heterosexual, he could have used Harry's lust to his advantage. But that wasn't the case, so he might as well take the friendly route. "So Harry, um, what do you think of our friendship?"

Harry giggled and patted his hand lightly. Was it just he, or was Harry about to make him feel bad? Hermione always patted Ron's hand before she told him he failed an exam or Fred and George had done something to his food or 'well, Ron, we aren't exactly going to work out. Why? Well because Draco…' Blah. 

"Ron, we are good friends. And hey, luckily you are a Weasley so you are kind of cute. You may be a bloody stupid git some, most, of the time; you are a hoot to be around because you are just so clueless. I mean, you could have had Hermione had you not been so blind to yours and her emotions," he paused, and Hermione took it upon herself to comment. "Ron, we might have worked if you had been more perceptive, but I can bet that you can't do what Draco can do with his…"

"I GET IT!" Ron exclaimed as Draco smirked his 'I'm Damn Good' (patent pending) smirk and Harry and Snape tried hard not to look amused. He shook his head. So it wasn't enough that it was Valentine's day, which in every language meant 'Go Screw Yourself (or another)' day, he also had to be put through the worst roast in the history of the world. "Fine, I get it. I'm a blind clueless git. Oh hell, I'm already knee deep. Harry, why do you think I'm single while the rest of the school is in vomit-inducing love?"

Harry looked thoughtful at this question. Snape, Ron could tell, wanted to say something along the lines that he was a Weasley and he was just asking for either loneliness, a million kids, or that red hair was a turnoff, but Harry looked completely serious as he replied, "I'd always thought you were asexual."

"WHAT?" Ron roared, taking everyone out of their trances, most quite reluctantly, to gaze inquisitively at him, who had gone red enough to rival his hair. Harry just blinked at him, as if he wanted to say he was sorry, or make an excuse, but knew that One: He had already said it. Two: Excuses wouldn't help, they would pull him down deeper. And Three: He did think it was true. He may have Ginny and all, but Hermione had certainly grown up and there was no denying it. Bully for Draco. Ron had to have been gay or not into sex at all not to fall for Hermione.

The bell to go to the Great Hall for lunch sounded then and a huge wave of relief washed over Ron. But this relief quickly turned to annoyance and hurt. His peers, who had seconds ago actually been intrigued by his situation, even had them on the edge of the chairs damn it, were ignoring him again. Even Harry, _his best friend_, pat him on the head and hurried out to Ginny who had appeared out of nowhere into the doorway of the dungeons. Now Ron didn't know for sure, but, wait he did. He wanted to die.

* 

Blink, pause, stare. Ron blinked again, and again for good measure. He was NOT seeing this. He might as well just run to muggle London and dance in front of Buckingham Palace starkers, because that was more likely of happening that he thought this would be. Apparently, and by the way this day was going it didn't surprise him a bit, he was wrong and there actually WAS a chance that this could happen.

The scene was enough to send even one of the biggest tree or person huggers into a psychotic frenzy, complete with bazookas and maybe bombs and probably but not surely some poisoned cola. And of course Ron, who was the farthest from a treehugger as they came. He'd add some deadly curses in with the lot, and they'd be set.

The Whole Entire School Was Sitting On The Ground, Eating Their Lunch On The Floor *grass, it's freaking grass* As If They Were On A Sunny Day Picnic (and Ron figured that this amazingly disgusting scene might have gone on outside with the exception that the Gods seemed to feel his pain and blessed the area with a nice, horrible, thunderstorm with hard cutting rain. And this made Ron think that maybe he needed a good sit outside…) And They Were All Laughing And Joking As If They Were All Friends. God this scared the crap out of him.

Maybe Valentine's day had finally seeped through Hermione's skin, or she felt bad about what had happened just a few minutes ago (not bloody likely, but hey, a guy's gotta dream) because she smiled and waved him over. "Come on Ron, just because you're all alone doesn't mean you can skip the meal."

He gave the gathered group a weak smile as he plopped himself down, trying hard to avoid Seamus and Parvati rolling around in the grass and Neville and Ginny's friend Paula feeding each other grapes from a quite fancy goblet. A few feet away, Hannah Abbott sat with Justin Finch-Fletchley, and Colin Creevey with some Hufflepuff obviously didn't know that you stopped putting eye make up on when you ran out of the first color.

Draco lifted his cup of pumpkin juice and raised it towards Ron with his 'Yes, I know I'm evil but it's just because I'm a Malfoy. So There' grin. "Here's to Weasley, for without him, 'Mione and me would not be together. And the world would be fairly nicer, slightly warmer and a heck of a lot smarter." No one raised their glasses to meet his, the blond boy noted to himself as he drank, but he knew that there were more than a few that agreed. Ron even agreed with the warmer part. 

Hermione frowned slightly and buried her head into Malfoy's neck for a moment. "Draco, that wasn't very nice." But the way they turned enough for everyone to see them snogging a few seconds later, Ron had a good feeling she hadn't meant it. Harry and Ginny had also opted to ignore the food over a nice long snog, carefully avoiding Seamus and Parvati.

He knew that love was more than snogging, but by the way his friends were going at it, he would have thought otherwise. "I'm going to go for a walk," he announced. There was no surprise when all he got in reply was a few more couples beginning to make out enthusiastically.

The corridors were amazingly quiet, and Ron couldn't recall a time when it had been so peaceful. The rain could be heard pounding and the wind blowing strongly outside, but there were no flirty comments being yelled or any other unwanted words being exchanged. It was just Ron, himself and him. For a few moments, at least. With a school of 1,000 students plus adults and ghosts, you were bound to run into someone soon enough. "Hello Ron, how are you this wonderful day?"

It was Nearly Headless Nick. Ron couldn't help but think to himself that at least he was better off than Nick; he had both his life and his head firmly attached to his neck. "Okay I suppose Nick, yourself?"

Nick shrugged and tapped a finger on the side of his face. "As well as I always am on St. Valentine's Day, I suppose. Veronica is supposed to come around soon, but until then I am to be as alone as you are. Would you fancy a walk around the school until she arrives?"

"Do you have a girlfriend as well Sir Nick?" Ron was incredulous. Okay, so he might be living, but if even this ghost could get some loving, being alive didn't mean much.

"Well, she's not exactly my girlfriend, but we do have many things in common, and I'm sure she would let me into the headless hunt if she was the head person, if you know what I mean." He grinned besottedly, and Ron wanted to get away from this conversation as soon as he could. If not just because of Nick's horrible puns.

"Thanks for the kind offer Nick, but I really need to be getting back to class. Have a good time." He hurried from the confused ghost before he could say anything to stop him. Ron knew as well as everyone else that afternoon classes were cancelled, for the dance that was to be later that night, but it was the only excuse he could think of in that tight squeeze.

The lamps on the sides of the walls began to flicker, and Ron wrapped his arms around himself to keep warm. He always seemed to be cold nowadays. He had reached the edge of the school, almost to the outside where he could sit and let the rain topple on his head, when he heard footsteps behind him. He stopped, and turned around to see Professor Dumbledore, looking as wizened as ever.

"Hello Mr. Weasley. Might I ask why you are not joining in on the picnic in the great hall with your other schoolmates? I had peeked in a few moments ago, and found many of the elder years quite ardent with each other." He had that secretive look about him, as he always did, like he knew something that the rest of the world didn't. As he usually did.

Ron shrugged and slid his hands in his trouser pockets. "I haven't the partner to keep myself occupied as the rest of my classmates do, Headmaster. Nor do I have the stomach."

Dumbledore smiled knowingly and nodded his head. "Ah yes, teenage lust. Why, it was only about one hundred and thirty years ago that I myself was involved in it. I remember it like it was yesterday. Why, me and Christine Haversham…"

"Excuse me professor," Ron interrupted amiably, seeing as this conversation was going as all the others had on this horrible, awful day, "But I really think I should be heading back to the Hall now, or something. Yeah." And again, he ran off before the headmaster could say anything more.

Albus just shrugged and stuck a lemon sherbet in his mouth pensively. "Wonder what it was that I said?"

* 

The rain had lightened up by the time Ron had reached to the bench furthest from the school. He ran a reckless hand through his damp red hair, and stared into space. That only bought him about two minutes of time before he felt a presence on each side of him. "Whoever you are, go away before I beat your arse."

Hermione wrapped an arm around Ron's shoulder, which was now shaking. She was wearing a rain jacket. "Ron, this isn't the way to go about life, sitting out in the rain. You'll be getting ill." Ron shoved Hermione's arm off him and scoffed. He could feel Harry rolling his eyes to his other side.

"Bugger off. You don't have a bloody clue how I feel. The entire lot of Hogwarts, save the first years, have someone to hug and kiss and molest and whom do I get left with? No one, if you don't count Filch." He slumped his shoulders at the thought that the only person on his level was the old caretaker.

"Actually Ron…" Harry started, but Hermione shot him a harsh look. She knew, even if he was a particularly stereotypical guy, that he had feelings and it would really hurt him if he found out that Filch had had a woman hidden in his office and was entertaining her as Harry and herself had come to look for Ron. "Nevermind."

"Everyone finds someone at their own time. Perhaps you'll meet an older woman at a pub sometime, or a muggle around London. You never really know. Just give it time. And we are sorry for getting so involved in our significant others and ignoring you for the past few weeks." Hermione sounded quite sincere, which surprised Ron. He wondered if Draco had slipped her something in her goblet earlier.

"Speak for yourself Hermione. Ginny and I always made time for Ron."

"In between your five hour makeout sessions," said Ron absently. "For two words on how Quidditch is going. Thanks a bunch Harry."

Hermione shook her head at Harry and continued. "Think of it this way. You have around 4 more months of school, NEWT's and apparation tests, and you are done. Free to do whatever you want. You could go work with Charlie or Bill, or even work with Percy although I really don't see why you would want to do that. Tons of options, tons of time." 

"Plus Weasley, if that falls through, you can always just hire a prostitute," Draco commented from behind them, snickering at his own joke. Harry and Hermione shot him a withering look together, and he cowered a bit. "Okay, that was uncalled for. Ditto on what 'Mione said."

Ron stood up and shrugged. "Thanks you guys, I'll think about it." He walked off before they could say anything else. Harry hit Draco on the arm. "Damn it Malfoy, why do you always do that crap?"

"Sod off Potter. I can't help that Weasley is destined to be alone. You and little Weasley are bound to procreate enough to make up for that loss in Weasley genes anyway." Harry blushed.

* 

Ron wasn't usually one to be vain about his looks. Well, yes, yes he was. If no one else was going to pay attention to the way his fringe flopped endearingly over his forehead, or the fact that his nose sat perfectly in the middle of his face, then he was certainly going to. 

So he stood in front of the prefect mirror in the empty prefect's bathroom (as he did every day, because why wouldn't you take advantage of the full-length mirror that periodically complemented you?) wrapped only in a towel, admiring and critiquing himself. All the other boys had either already taken their 'beauty' showers, or were too busy making out to clean up.

There was the inevitable spray of freckles over his nose and cheeks. His hair, freshly trimmed over hols, was neat and just dried. His lips weren't lacking, in his opinion, and he had a strong jaw. Girls liked strong jaws, didn't they? His body wasn't the worst he had seen; he certainly wasn't as lean as Malfoy or sturdy like Harry, but he wasn't fat and he didn't have excessive body hair.

He took a quick peek under his towel. No, nothing wrong there either.

"Dear, if you are trying to find what's wrong with you, it's certainly not something that you can see in my reflection." The mirror usually had a kind voice, but today it seemed a bit derisive. Figures.

"What do you mean?"

"It's your attitude I believe, that needs a touch-up, not your looks. I mean, if I was human, I'd go for you." So he had the vote of the talking mirror. That being the highlight of his day was certainly demeaning. He tugged his towel closer around his waist, and took one long look at himself before turning around and heading to his clothes.

"That backside isn't very bad either," the mirror commented lightly as he turned a corner.

* 

It was the dreaded dance. There was a part of him that had really just wanted to stay in the empty seventh year dorm, and he would have succeeded had Seamus and Harry not used their brute strength to haul him out of the room. Hermione had pinched his shoulders when she had shoved him through the fat lady, and he winced every time he moved his arms.

But now that he was too far from the door to make a secret getaway, he was forced to sit at an off-centered table and watch every single person over third year have a blast on the dance floor. He was left to watch in agony, boredom and envy although he wouldn't admit it. 

Not unlike the Yule Ball, Dumbledore hired a quite famous wizarding band to play and keep the teenagers occupied (although it was an obvious fact that there was nothing needed more than the couple themselves to keep teens occupied), Howard Harper and the Harried Hearts. They had a few catchy tunes, but it was more the way they changed the band name every month or so that really dragged in fans.

So Ron could have seen the band Jason Jolly and the Jumping Jacks, or Molly Mitchell and the Moaning Men, rather than three guys and a girl hop up onto the stage with the banner Howard Harper and the Harried Hearts behind them. The lead singer, Kris Stanton (a handsome young man that had graduated from Hogwarts 6 years ago, and was more affectionately known as Oohh Kris to his adoring fans), stepped up to the mic and immediately emitted lustful sighs from the female population. The men shot him cold scowls.

"Hey everybody, happy Valentines Day! It looks like everybody's got a partner, so let's jam!"

And 'jam' they did. Ron watched the entire Hogwarts population start dancing, good, bad, mediocre or other, to the band's latest hit 'You've Charmed Me'. Even he couldn't help but swing his feet around a bit to the catchy beat, but it wasn't until they had headed through their latest album and finished the last song before boredom and loneliness hit him.

He couldn't think about that for too long, because Hermione and Draco, Ginny and Harry all headed over to the large empty table and sat with their drinks. "Having fun there Weasley?" Draco drawled as he set his palm over Hermione's hand.

"Tons Malfoy, thanks for being so thoughtful," he replied bitingly and rolled his eyes at Malfoy before staring back into space.

Ginny frowned at her brother, and shook her head at Harry. "Dear, I don't think you should have made Ron come tonight. He's had a bad enough day as it is. Ron, would you like to have a dance? I'm sure Harry wouldn't mind." On the contrary, Harry snorted a bit, as if he actually believed Ron would take advantage of his own sister.

"No, but thanks Gin. I'm perfectly content on sitting here by myself and feeling that I'm sort on the same level as Queen Elizabeth." Everyone at the table paused and shared a look, then laughed. Ron hadn't meant for it to be that funny, but he didn't have the energy to correct them.

Howard and the whatevers were back from their water (and what Ron was sure was one quite interesting orgy) they struck up again. Hermione gave Ron a pitying sort of look, but headed off with Draco when he beckoned her. 

Before Ron knew it, Dumbledore was trekking through the wires on the cluttered stage to the microphone. Kris stood off to the side, still getting wet eyes flashed at him and wedding proposals screamed, while Molly Mitchell seemed to be undecided between all three of her band mates. "Hello students, I hope you are all having as much fun here as I am."

Everyone, save Ron and Draco, who knew he was too good for such plebeian actions, screamed loudly and caused Dumbledore to smile a bit more, then wave his arms in an attempt to get everyone to silence themselves. "Now, it's time for the announcement of the Valentine's sweethearts."

All the girls squealed on their boyfriend's shoulders, while the boys tried to act like they didn't care. But Ron could see all the confident looks being shared over their girls' heads, and it was the first time he felt propelled to laugh all night long. He couldn't quite bring himself to it. 

"The female sweetheart is…Mandy Brocklehurst!"

The blonde haired, blue eyed Ravenclaw squealed with happiness, and pulled herself from her boyfriend Terry Boot's tight arms. He shot all his friend's withering looks. Mandy dashed to the Headmaster, who religiously knighted her with the sacred tiara, and grinned out to the audience, who was for the most part just bitter that they, or their girlfriends, didn't win.

"And the male sweetheart is…Ron Weasley!"

For about a minute, all was silent. Terry was denying to himself that tears were gathering in his eyes, Mandy was in shock, Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Draco were all caught between laughter, envy and astonishment, and the rest of the school was wondering exactly who Ron was. Finally, he lifted himself up to a still smiling Dumbledore. "Now, as a tradition, the sweethearts will have a dance."

Somehow both made it to the floor, and Kris sang a slow song for them. But neither was really into it. In fact, it went a little something like this. "Did you rig this? I mean, I know you are good friends with Harry Potter and he's like putty in Dumbledore's hands, but this is too much."

"I didn't do any of the sort. What, do you not like to dance with boys?"

"To you, I'm a lesbian."

That was the last coherent thought Ron had before he felt something sting his stomach. He opened his eyes wearily, and was met with Harry's curious face and a pillow in his right hand. "Ron? You wouldn't wake up for anything, the pillow had to be used."

"'Orry 'Arry…I was having the weirdest dream." Ginny came up behind Harry and frowned a bit at Ron's state. "You were in it, and so were you Gin…everyone was in love, it was nasty. No one made it two seconds without making out, and I didn't have anyone…it was terrible."

Harry bit his lip and nodded. "Um, about that Ron…that was yesterday."


End file.
